Hero Worship
by darkarcherlady
Summary: Arrow Slash, A completely AU version of Arrow Season 2. All relationships are based around sexual pleasure & favors. No woman, all male character story. You Have Been Warned. Indv chapter summary inside. Parings: Roy/Oliver, Diggle/Roy Roy/DarkArcher mentions: Oliver/Diggle, Floyd/Diggle Ch. 2 added
1. Chapter 1

Hero Worship Ch. 1

Rated: R

Story Summary/Warnings: A completely AU version of Arrow. All relationships are based around sexual pleasure & favors. No woman, all male character story. You Have Been Warned. Indvidual chapter summary below. Parings: Roy/Oliver, Roy/Oliver/Barry, Roy/Dark Archer mentions: Oliver/Diggle, Floyd/Diggle

Author Note: Decided to make this kind of disconnected from the darker version on adult fan fix same pen name. That story is VERY DARK.

Story Warning: Yaoi, man/man some threesomes and a lot of SEX! Also attempt at romance when sex is as normal as a hand shake in this universe. Also I mix of plots from Season 1 & 2 may bring in some spoilers from Season 3 I will warn though.

Full Summary: Oliver is in a 'good' place at the moment he is not killing anymore and he has a good friend in Diggle to take care of his more 'male' needs. However when he rescues a young boy, Roy, who reminds him too much of himself; he fears he will fall into the same pattern with Roy that he had with Slade. He tries to stop himself from hurting Roy but someone from his past comes back to make sure he does…

Chapter Summary: Roy is rescued by the vigilante. He wants to thank his new found hero for saving him. Pleasure happens…

Chapter Pairing: Roy/Vigilante, Roy/Diggle

"I never got to thank you for rescuing me." It was the cheesiest line Roy had ever said, probably has ever heard yet it was the truth. He only hoped it would stop the dark shadowy man from leaving him in the alley alone. A red arrow protruding from the wall the only indication that they had met.

"I don't rescue people for the glory or the praise…" The man's voice was distorted. Roy wasn't really listening, the man, the hero, his hero had spoken. Roy stepped forward afraid of the man's ability to disappear into the shadows, he approached slowly.

"I know, I want to thank you, I would have…I was at a very bad place when he captured me. You gave me purpose…" Roy explained. No movement in the shadow the man neither came forward nor retreated, Roy chalked that up as a win for him. "You taught me that there was a reason for me to live, I want…I need to thank you." Roy reached out just enough to touch the leather hood.

"You are so much more worthy then I am of survival…" The man whispered. He didn't turn towards him yet he still didn't run away.

"Roy, my name is Roy." He spoke as he stepped in beside the man and stepped forward tentatively. In the shadow of the hood, the man's face was darkness against black. Roy didn't care, he pressed his hands against the man's chest. "Please let me." He stated and knelt to the ground in front of his hero.

He heard a harsh intake of breath and then a hand came up to his shoulder as if to push him away. He placed his hand on it and squeezed looking up into where he suspected the man's face, eyes, mouth, tongue, throat, neck, chest and groin was. He begged with his eyes and a hand came up against the back of his neck and pushed forward.

Roy didn't second guess the command, he immediately released his hands and grabbed at the growing bulge in front of him. It didn't take long for the warm seeping appendage to be released from the confines of the leather pants. He sucked in his hero's dick immediately. Opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against the pulsating member he moaned against it.

The hands pushed against his neck he swallowed more, relaxing his throat feeling the dick hit the back of his throat. The man's moans gave him courage to continue, he was giving the man pleasure, he was making him weak in the knees and loose his composure. Even though Roy knew he would never feel strong around this man, that he would never feel like a hero, at this moment he felt he had a purpose. To give pleasure as well as receive it.

Sucking and licking at the dick encouraged the man to move his hands along Roy's face, he slowly traced his eyes, nose, and mouth as if memorizing every moment. Roy only dreamed that the man would go home and dream of the encounter later reliving every pleasure.

The man's breathing was coming in heavy pants now, sweaty palms pressed against the back of his neck encouraging Roy to go faster.

"Ah…Roy…" The man stated as he pushed violently into Roy's mouth and let himself release. Roy slurped and licked up every last drop savoring the taste.

He leaned back on his legs, pulling at his own dick, spent sometime in between sucking his hero's dick and swallowing the man's cum.

"Thank You." Roy stated.

He felt a hand on his cheek a slight pull as if the man wanted to bring him closer, then a siren was heard in the distance. Roy got up and stepped backwards away from the shadowed man, he watched as he disappeared into the night.

Next Day

"Are you Roy Harper?" A dark looking man in glasses and a pressed suit asked at his door step. Roy tried to quickly catalogue all the things he had done last night, if he had done anything too criminal, cause this guy look ex-military. He didn't remember doing anything criminal last night, except maybe indecent exposure.

"Yes." Roy stated cautiously.

"My name is Mr. Diggle I am Oliver Queen's chauffeur and bodyguard. My employer would like to talk to you about a job opportunity." The Diggle stated. Even with the sun glasses on Roy felt like he was being looked over long and hard. He felt his body react immediately.

"What type of job opportunity?" Roy asked, he had been out of a job for a few months and money was running tight, like his pants.

"He needs a personal assistant." The chauffeur stated.

"A secretary to run errands and get his coffee no…"

"Your duties will run much more then just a regular secretary Mr. Harper…" The body guard interrupted.

"Show me?" Roy stated bodily hoping the hints he was getting from the man were not wrong.

"Oliver Queen is a very needy man," Diggle suddenly was very close to Roy and he felt heat radiating off of his skin. Roy realized just how much muscle the man actually was hiding under his suit and how much he wanted to see it exposed. He swallowed, his pants had become too tight too quickly. "He demands a lot from everyone who works for him." Diggle held his right hand over Roy's tight bulge and was just inches away from touching him.

"He demands the highest amount of discretion." He pushed Roy inside and closed the door. Roy found himself pushed against his own apartment door with a lot of ex-military up against him, and he was not complaining one bit. "Demands respect and discipline from all of his employees." Roy breathed in suddenly as a hand pressed against his straining dick wanting attention and getting none.

"He sounds like a hard man to please." Roy stated not believing he could still form a coherent sentence.

"He is, but when he is pleased he gives back as well." Diggle began to move and Roy didn't last long. He came down from his pleasure slowly and smiled up at Diggle. He reached out but was stopped by a hand.

"No, I have someone else." Diggle stated.

"Really? Oliver…"

"No, this I do for Oliver, but I only let one man touch me." Diggle stated.

Roy smiled understanding now. "I hope someday to have someone with the same loyalty as you coming to my bed. I accept Oliver's job offer, when should I come and see the office?"

"Your duties begin tomorrow." Diggle stated smiling as well. "I hope you have a pleasant day."

"Thank you." Roy stated letting Diggle out of the door.

Author's Note: So that is where the story is going. As I stated from beginning sexual favors are the norm and happen casually as a hand shake in the real world. I am going to hint at Floyd/Diggle relationship but not sure I will be writing it here. Maybe as a separate one shot, I want this story to stay Oliver/Roy centric.


	2. Chapter 2

Hero Worship Ch. 2

Rated: R

Story Summary/Warnings: A completely AU version of Arrow. All relationships are based around sexual pleasure & favors. No woman, all male character story. You Have Been Warned. Indvidual chapter summary below. Parings: Roy/Oliver, Roy/Oliver/Barry, Roy/Dark Archer mentions: Oliver/Diggle, Floyd/Diggle

Author Note: Decided to make this kind of disconnected from the darker version on adult fanfic same pen name. That story is VERY DARK. I mean dark as in rape dark! That is why it is not found here.

Story Warning: Yaoi, man/man some threesomes and a lot of SEX! Also attempt at romance when sex is as normal as a hand shake in this universe. Also I mix of plots from Season 1 & 2 may bring in some spoilers from Season 3 I will warn though.

Full Summary: Oliver is in a 'good' place at the moment he is not killing anymore and he has a good friend in Diggle to take care of his more 'male' needs. However when he rescues a young boy, Roy, who reminds him too much of himself; he fears he will fall into the same pattern with Roy that he had with Slade. He tries to stop himself from hurting Roy but someone from his past comes back to make sure he does…

Chapter Summary: Roy's day at work was going well until Oliver suddenly left him with a raging hard on with no explanation except, 'I'm Sorry'. He meets up with the archer at least he thinks its his Hero or is there a second archer in Starling City?

Chapter Pairing: Oliver/Roy, Roy/Dark Archer.

Roy didn't intend to try and find the vigilante again three nights in a row. It wasn't his intention to suck him off again, this time moving his hands underneath the leather jerkin and scratching against his tight abs, wishing he could see them in some light other then the sliver of the moon. He had not intended to mark an alley wall with his cum as the vigilante pumped his tight rough hands against his needy dick. He had leaned heavily on the wall long after the warmth of the man had left his back, wishing he didn't need the man to moan his name so wantonly again…

"Roy…ROy…ROY!"

Roy suddenly jumped out of his sexual haze looking around embarrassed to find he was still in the boardroom but it had emptied of all the Queen Consolidated board members except for a very annoyed Oliver Queen.

"Who were you thinking of?" Oliver Queen was leaning over him eyes dark with lust. Roy had only given the man hand jobs up until now, feeling like he was cheating on the now nightly ritual with the shadowed vigilante. He realized Oliver was a man he could name, see, feel and kiss…

"You…" Roy lied and moved forward to press his lips against the man's mouth. Spark of familiarity made Roy still.

"Really?" Oliver Queen pulled back pressing his hand against Roy's growing erection in his personal assistant to the CEO of Queen Consolidated fancy pressed pants. "Not the masked vigilante that saved you 3 nights ago?" Roy stiffened like a deer caught in the headlights. Oliver smiled as if hiding a secret behind his tipped lips. "There is not a lot I don't know about where my staff," Hands quickly unzipped his pants and released Roy's dick, "have been."

"I…"

"Do not think of him, he is a killer, not a hero." Oliver stated with more conviction then Roy thought possible for just a highly sexually active playboy CEO. Oliver's mouth sucked at his tongue and dived inside to explore his mouth. The kiss was intense, more then Roy had ever felt before. However the lips were familiar and so was the taste, how could that be unless…

"Oliver." A voice said bluntly outside their sexual haze.

"Diggle I told you not to disturb…"

"The events we were discussing earlier are occurring…now!" Diggle stated emphasizing the words seemed to make Oliver stop.

Suddenly Roy felt very cold. What was happening?

"I am truly sorry…" Roy almost believed him. "I really want to stay but this…this can't wait."

"Oliver?!" Diggle said almost anxious. Roy was left in the boardroom dick hard and leaking.

Roy was not happy with what had happened with Oliver. He didn't understand what was so important that Oliver had to leave him hanging and hard. He was frustrated and as he walked into the Glades he was ready to take his frustration out on whoever approached him. Three goons tried to take him, he was beating them pretty well when an arrow hit one of the man's hands and he screamed. Roy looked up to see an archer on the roof.

"I had it under control." Roy stated annoyed as the archer approached him.

He didn't say a word only came up and turned him around. Roy felt the man's body press against him he didn't want to give in too quickly but he was in need of a good release and this man was a warm body ready to give him what he wanted.

Roy let the man suck at his neck, hands scratched at his nipples and Roy arched into the man's hot body. The hands which had been underneath his shirt moved to his ignored erection, it pressed hard against his pants. Roy sighed audibly as his cock was released and finally able to stretch out to it's full length. The hand was rough and calloused the way he remembered.

Roy pushed back against the man's own hard cock, wanting him to be encouraged to go further. His hero had avoided fucking him, only giving hand jobs and not even taking off their clothes. However tonight the archer did not seem to hesitate. He pulled at Roy's pants pulling them down around his knees. Then two fingers came to Roy's mouth and he sucked them in, a moan could be heard as Roy played with the fingers making them wet. They left his mouth and traveled down to his asshole.

Pushing in with no real warning Roy moaned loudly. The archer was being rougher then usual and Roy didn't particularly mind, he did indeed like to be dominated and tonight his hero seemed to be up to the task. As the fingers began to open him up and hit his prostrate every few strokes, Roy began to moan loudly.

The body shifted behind him. A hand was placed on his mouth to stop him from making too much noise, the other held his hips as the cock sunk in. One smooth stroke found their bodies pressed together. Roy bit down on the man's hand to stop himself from screaming, the man in turn bit hard against his neck in response and Roy burst against the alley wall.

With his body weak and relaxed the archer began his fucking. It was intense and the pain was just on the edge of the pleasure at all times. Roy was fucked by the archer hard and quick, then he slowed to a pace that was agonizing as his cock began to grow hard again. Roy came a second time and the man licked at the bite mark on his neck. The man then pushed one more time and came hard and long into Roy's ass.

Roy was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. "Tell your friend, the hood, that I will not be so gentle with you next time." The man's voice was deep and nothing like his hero. Roy suddenly realized he had been taken for a fool. The man he had just let fuck him was not his Hero but a complete stranger. Who was the mysterious Dark Archer? How did he know his hero?

The next morning he came into Queen Consolidated and went about his business as usual. He tried to forget the way he had felt last night ashamed that he would let any man dressed in a hood and carrying a bow fuck him. His thoughts turned to what the archer would say, if he would even let him…

"Roy?!" Oliver stated surprise and anger coming through as he again interrupted Roy in thinking about his hero.

"Yes Oliver." Roy responded almost immediately.

"Where were you last night?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"I went out to a club…"

"Must have met someone you liked." Oliver stated looking at Roy's neck with both concern and did Roy see a hint of jealousy?

Roy put his hand up to his neck and felt the hickey. Roy suddenly felt very self-conscious and also a little angry. He had no reason or need to explain his sex life to his boss, he didn't need to know where he was at night. "I did and he actually let me cum, twice." Roy stated picking up the paperwork he needed to do he walked out of the room and back to his desk. Instead of thinking about Oliver he actually finished most of his secretarial duties he had to perform. He left around 7 o'clock, Oliver had already mysteriously vanished with Diggle at his side around 5 o'clock.

Roy had sworn to not go into the alley where he had met the other archer again, now he felt compelled to go back. Whether it was some defiance against Oliver or need to figure out just how he could have mistaken the man for his…

"You move on quickly don't you." The archer's distorted voice stated a hint of sadness and regret in the statement.

"To be honest I thought he was you…He knew I was acquainted with you." Roy stated turning to the archer who was halfway turned away from him and in the shadows. If Roy stood just slightly to the…yup he looked almost identical in the shadowy lighting of the alley. "He gave me a message for you."

"What did he say?" The archer asked.

"He said I will not be so gentle next time." Roy stated. "I wanted him to be you cause I wanted you to fuck me. Why wont you…"

"No! I can't I will not use you…"

"I want you to dominate me, I need you to. Understand I am asking you to, under my free will. Please." Roy begged coming closer to the archer as he backed further into the shadows.

"Give him what he wants, don't let him beg so beautifully." A man's voice stated from the other side of the alleyway. Roy recognized that voice and he shivered.

"Who are you?" His hero asked immediately putting himself between Roy and the other archer.

"Someone who is here to teach you a lesson in discipline." The archer stated coming quickly towards the Hood.

As The fight continued it was obvious they were almost evenly matched. Roy got out of their way knowing he would not be able to stop them. Leather was pulled free and skin was revealed. Roy watched as his Hero deftly moved to avoid the other archer's blows and got the upper hand. He chocked the man and as he went unconscious let the Dark Archer's body fall to the ground.

Roy ran over to his hero as he was about to collapse letting him lean his weight on him. "Where can I take you to mend?" Roy asked.

The archer was silent for sometime and then spoke, the distortion was gone. Roy almost dropped the body when he recognized the voice. "Take me to Verdant, I have medical supplies there."

"Oliver?" Roy asked trying to look into his face with very little light for help.

"Roy, please I need…" Oliver passed out. Roy hadn't realized he was so injured he began to slowly walk to Verdant.

Halfway there Oliver awoke again. "Diggle we need help." Oliver whispered hoarsely as if he needed water.

"Diggle knew?…Of course he knew he was always pulling you away…" Roy spoke and answered his own questions.

"Roy once I am mended I will…"

"I'm going to quit Oliver."

"What? No!" Oliver exclaimed but wasn't able to fight with Roy as his injuries prevented him from doing more then moaning. Diggle picked them up and helped Oliver get into the back of the car.

"Roy what happened?" Diggle asked as he drove to Verdant.

"He met up with another archer they got into a really intense fight." Roy explained.

"Help me get him on the table. He has some herbs here that could help him." Diggle explained.

Roy followed along but he still knew it would be best for him to leave. As soon as Oliver's vital signs were steady he got up to leave.

"Oliver is not going to be happy, he was actually pleased with…"

"I can't do it Diggle, I have always had casual sex, didn't really care before. Now, now I feel I need to justify it. I feel that their is such a bond between us that if I…"

"You are afraid of having feeling for the man more then just lust, you are afraid of falling in love."

Roy nodded mutely. "I will not be coming into work tomorrow. Thank you for believing in me and giving me a chance to become someone."

"You can still…"

"I am not…"

"Wait I have a proposal…" Diggle stated pulling up something on the screen that caught Roy's attention Diggle began to talk.


End file.
